Body or Blood?
by IsabellaSwan13
Summary: How can such a dark, beautiful romance take this horrible turn? Another vampire comes to Forks. Like Edward, Bella's blood appeals to him much more than it shouldHe is also is sworn off human blood. Can he resist her?And what will Edward do 2 protect her?
1. Somethings wrong

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so please rate! I swear this story will get way more exciting as time goes on :D **

The way he looked at me was truly stunning. His golden eyes tore through my ordinary brown ones, and made my breathing turn gradually to hyperventalating. I didn't understand why this angelic, elegant creature was here in my arms right then, but he told me that he loved me. "Bella," he said, his voice alluring. "Mmm?" I murmured, my head against his shoulder.

"It's time to leave." He said, regret obvious in his voice. For the first time in hours, I noticed something becides Edward. The meadow we sat in now was darkened by the night. It had come to soon. I wanted to stay in this meadow forever, but I knew it had to end.  
"Charlie." I said, referring to my Dad, who didn't want me out after about 10 with Edward. I sighed, clearly annoyed.  
"Yes." He said. He took my hand, making me tremble slightly as he gently pulled me to my feet. His eyes never left mine as he touched my face moving his fingers slowly to my neck. With only a small warning, he pulled me onto his back, and ran through the trees. As always, the trees passed at murderous speeds, and the cool hair pulled at my body. I was glad when it was over. Mostly, though, because I could see Edwards face again.  
His silver volvo was parked on the side of the road, and we began to walk towards it.  
"That was pleasant." He said, his arm around my waste.  
"What was?" I asked him quietly. He looked slightly surprised that I had asked him that.  
"Being with you." He said, looking down at me. "Oh." Was all I could manage. 

I was afraid that Charlie would be angry that it was almost 10:40,  
but when we walked in the door, Charlie didn't seem to notice the time.  
"Bells?" He called from the living room. "Yeah, it's me." Edward took my face in his hand and quickly kissed me before turning out the door, without making any noise at all. My heart sped up slightly and I had to catch my breath before I could move. I knew that this reaction was illogical, considering he'd done this many times before.  
Charlies eyes didn't leave the TV screen as I entered the room. There must have been a game on. "How was today?" He asked me, probaby to be polite, but I could tell that he didn't really care much. "Fine." I answered, eager to get upstairs. "Great." He murmured, and took this that he didn't mind if I left. I rushed up the stairs, expecting to find Edward sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, but when I opened the door, my heart sank. "Edward?" I called very quietly into my room. No answer. "He'll be here later," I told myself. The phone rang downstairs, and I heard Charlie get up to answer it. I couldn't hear what he was saying, so I ignored it and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my sweat pants and large t-shirt.  
"Bella!" Charlie called up the stairs. "Phone"  
I took the stairs two at a time, tripping on the last one. I caught myself though, and took the phone from his hands.  
"Hello?" I asked, knowing that there was only one voice I wanted to hear. "Bella?" My stomach turned. It was Edward.  
"Yeah?" "I'm sorry. Something... came up"  
"Oh..." I was extremely dissapointed.  
"I wish I could come, but I can't." "I know. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked. Edward didn't answer.  
"Edward?" I wondered if he had hung up.  
"No, I can't tell you"  
"Oh"  
"I love you"  
"I love you, to"  
He hung up. I held the phone blankly for a moment. It was strange for him to do this.  
I hoped i see him tomorrow.

(OOC: Please review! I know not much is going on right now but I promise that it will :D!)


	2. Erik

First of all, thank you for the reviews. I didnt get many, but they all inspired me to write more.  
Sorry it took so long. I was waiting for an idea to come to me. Truthfully, I didn't know why Edward didn't come over. But now I do. :D (I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes in my first story. I really am not a bad speller, I was being sloppy in my typing. Sorry !)

The next day was unlit and bitter. The rain was coming down tiredly, disappearing into the fog as it reached the ground. Perfect. This gave Edward no exuse not to be in school, unless what had caused him to cancel last night also made him not show up this morning. I got ready eagerly, and ran down the stairs to the front door. It was difficult to see out the window, when the rain was running down it so heavily on the other side. But, I could barely see the shape of a silver volvo sitting in my driveway, waiting for me. Not bothering to eat breakfast, I ran out the door and through the cold air. Edward was quickly at my door. He opened it for me, and I got in, as he placed his jacket over my shoulders. It smelled wonderful. In one sudden motion, my door was closed, and he was in the drivers seat, smiling at me. "Hello," He said, taking my hand. My heart sped up. "Hi." I replied. We sat in silence for a moment as he pulled out of my driveway. "I'm sorry about not coming last night." He said, sounding very apologetic. "That's all right." I said to him, placing my other hand on his. Then, hesitantly, I added "Can you tell me why you didn't come now"  
He cautiously looked at my face, and took a moment before saying anything. "You'll find out soon enough." We were already at school, thanks to Edwards erratic driving. He helped me out of the car, and into the warm building. His arm around my waste, we headed to our first class, barely sitting as the bell rang shrilly. Edward was right. I did find out soon. At lunch, the table which usually filled with 6 people had an extra chair pulled up to it. On it, was a boy about 17 or 18. I knew what he was right away, and he overwhelmed me. Not because he was a vampire, but because he was absolutley gorgeous,  
even more magnificent than Edward. I stared at him, dazed by what I was seeing. Who was he? I headed toward the table, but Edward stopped me. It tore my gaze away from the intriguing angel. I looked upat Edward,  
questioningly. "Edward, who is that?" I asked him, not daring to look at the stranger again, fearing I wouldn't be able to look away. "That... is Erik. He's the one that we stayed with for a while." He said, his eyes anxious.  
"Is there something the matter with me meeting him, then?" "I'm not sure, actually." He said, glancing at Erik. I'm sure that he could sense my anticipation, and in consequence told me that he thought that it could be all right if I met him. He let me walk over to the table where Erik sat. About ten steps away from my usual place,  
he turned and looked at me. Immediatley his smile vanished. Edward stood close to me as Eriks dark purple eyes turned wild, focused on mine. He pressed his arms tightly to his side, fists shaking. He moved further away from me. I knew this reaction, and apparently Edward did, to. He growled under his breath and pulled me away quickly out of the lunchroom. Even then he didn't stop. We were in his silver volvo before he said anything.  
"Bella... That was exactly what I was afraid would happen. I'm so sorry." He touched my face, tucked my hair behind my ear softly. "If you could see what was in his mind just then.  
He felt just as I did the first time I saw you. But he... he's not as well practiced. He doesn't drink human blood, like us... But it's hard to resist you." "Why is he here?" I asked, barely managing to get the words out correctly. I was still shocked at what had just happened.  
"He just showed up. He said that his family had disappeared unexpectedly, and suspected that they me be with us. He won't be here long"  
"Oh"  
"Bella, you're all right. Don't worry." Edward pressed my hand against his cheek. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I stared at Edwards face. I couldn't tell him that I wasn't worried about Erik not being able to control himself around me. No... I wasn't worried about that at all. I had been around vampires much to long to truly care about that kind of thing anymore. I was worried about Erik, and what I had felt for him when I saw him. It couldn't possibly be the same passion I felt for Edward, could it? It wasn't at all the same, I decided firmly. But as Edward drove me to his house, I couldn't help but doubt a bit. 


	3. Vision

1Authors Note: I'm sorry about all the grammar errors and stuff like that in the last chapter. It really sucked, after I re-read it. I'm going to slow down this chapter, and focus on what I'm doing :D.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it

Edward parked the car at the end of the long driveway leading to the Cullen house. He didn't want me around Erik, which I had no problem with. Right now, I only tried to focus on Edward.. He helped me out of the car, brought me inside, and headed up to his room with his arm around my waste. We sat on his couch, the rain against the glass making a calming sound. My head rested on his cold chest, and he stroked my hair. We sat in this heaven for a long while.

"Edward?" I broke the silence.

"Mmm?" He murmured in reply.

I hesitated. "When we were in the lunch room, you said you weren't sure if it was all right for me to meet Erik. How did you know he would react like that?" My question didn't seem to bother him. I thought that it might, considering that I could tell he was trying to forget about what had just happened.

"Last night, when I came home from your house to see Erik-- You do understand why I couldn't stay with you don't you?" I nodded. "Good. So when I got here, I sat down next to Erik. He could smell your scent on me, and he said that it was amazing. I didn't know if he could control himself around you, if he could barely do it when it was a faint scent of it on my jacket."

"Oh... So I guess I have even more appealing blood than I thought I did.." He laughed at that although I wasn't trying to be funny. I smiled faintly at the sound of it.

"All right, love. So we've got the rest of the day off. What would you like to do?" He asked me, shifting me to his lap. I didn't really care what we did, as long as he was with me.

"Anything." I told him.

"Okay, then. I'll decide." He thought for a moment before he spoke again.. "Well, why don't we go out to eat somewhere? You missed your lunch." Before I could tell him that I thought it was a wonderful plan, I heard Alice and Jasper's voice arguing while coming up the stairs. I didn't hear exactly what it was about but Edward obviously did.

"She's here." He said, as if he were speaking to me. I knew, though, that he was talking to Alice and Jasper.

The door to Edwards room opened, and first Alice, then Jasper walked... or more like floated... in.

"Edward..." Alice started. Edward cut her off.

"I know Alice." He focused on her, Alice apparently speaking to him through her mind. After a moment, Edward replied to her thoughts.

"We can't let him." He was angry. His eyes turned darker, which I had only seen happen a few times. Something was very wrong.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Alice... Had a vision." He had hesitated before answering me.

"Of?" I was annoyed by his answer.

"Erik."

"What happened?" I was suddenly much more interested.

"I can't tell you... right now. I'm sorry Bella, but it's not something to be discussed here." He pulled me to my feet. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I can talk to you there."


	4. He can't resist you

**1Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm going to try to make my chapters longer, but I have little time. .Keep reviewing:D**

The restaurant was exactly as suspected. Edward lead me into the extravagant place, where it was obvious few people could afford to eat there. Money didn't matter to the Cullens.

Despite my protests, Edward walked inside the incredibly large building and up towards the hostess, who looked at us as if there was no way we could ever have enough to pay for this. Her expression was stifled a bit, though, when she saw Edward. She gazed up at him for a moment before he broke her trance by saying in a slightly annoyed tone that we'd like a table somewhere in the back.

She struggled to remain professional as she led us towards a table by a gorgeous marble fountain.

"Will this do?" She asked, her voice noticeably more tempting. Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Perfect." He said to her, pulling a chair out and beckoning for me to sit down. I smiled at him, and watched the hostess disappear with one last longing glance at Edward. His eyes followed her as well, but they were amused.

"Thank you." I said as he went around the table to his seat.

"Anytime." He said, pulling his mouth into a crooked smile I had always adored.

" So what did you hear that waitress thinking about you?" I asked him jokingly.

"The usual," he answered, and took my hands in his perfectly icy ones. It made my heart twist enjoyably every time. I was fine with Edwards answer, fine with not knowing. I didn't like jealousy.

We sat staring at each other for a while. It was nice how it didn't feel awkward at all, sitting in silence like this with him. It would have when we first met.

"Bella..." Edward looked down. "We came here to talk, and I think we should, no matter how much we're enjoying this." I quickly agreed.

"Alice's vision... You already know that it was about Erik..." He was interrupted by man who was now standing at the edge of the table, looking at us strangely. He'd probably overheard Edward.

"Um... Are you ready to order?" He asked us, his tone carefully composed.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me. I hadn't looked at the elaborate menu that was given to us. I quickly flipped it open, eager to continue our conversation.

"I'll have the pasta..." I said, closing the menu and handing it to him.

"Which one?" The waiter offered it back to me, but I didn't take it. .

"Uh... the first one." I didn't even know what it was, but apparently he understood and moved on to Edward. Edward, of course, knew what he was about to ask, and told him that he would have nothing. Finally, the waiter left.

Edward looked back to me, and smiled softly before continuing.

"Alice had a vision that Erik had decided to stay." His eyes searched mine to find an expression in my face. He didn't find one. My face was blank, my heart torn between emotions. I wasn't sure if I was feeling sad, happy, hurt, or scared. I was confused.

"Why?" I asked him, my voice was just as emotionless. This didn't seem like enough to take me out and speak to me like this. Just because Erik decided to stay? I knew that he was a threat, but Edward would keep me safe.

"Bella, he decided to stay because of you." He said, as if the answer was obvious. His voice then became strained, and scared. "He's not leaving as soon as I thought he was. Alice's vision was of Erik AND you. Although he thinks that he can, he won't be able to resist you."

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading this chapter! I PROMISE that the next one will be much longer.**

**Now go and review. Please?**


	5. Safe with me

1A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Love you all :D! Like I said, I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit longer than the others.

"But... Alice's visions don't always come true." I said, trying to stay calm. Apparently, I'm not a very good liar at all.

"Yes, but you can't be sure." He tightened his hold on my hand, but very carefully. "Carlisle tried to get him to leave, but he's interested in you." That made me suddenly very happy, in an odd sense. "Until he leaves, I'm going to watch him very carefully. I'll never leave you."

"That's fine with me," I told him, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He laughed lightly and brushed his lips across my wrist.

"And, believe it or not Bella, I actually enjoy saving your life numerous times." He looked at me very intently. After a moment he asked what I was thinking.

"I was wondering if Erik was still going to be staying with you... And if he's going to school anymore. If he was, I wouldn't be able to, right?"

"Bella..." Edward sighed. "We can't make Erik do anything, but we can keep a very close watch on him, like I said. Erik won't leave the school. And I doubt that Charlie would approve of you dropping out."

"So... I'll be going? And he will be, to?" I hoped the answer was yes.

"Yes." I did a small cheer in my mind, but at the same time was scared for the next day. I hated feeling like that.

The next day, Edward never left my side. Not even once. His body pressed firmly against mine and his hand never leaving my waste, we made our way through the halls.

Occasionally, I would see Erik, but only very briefly. Edward was in his mind all day, and he would always know when he was near. He would always turn quickly around when he sensed him. But sometimes, when it was unavoidable, I would pass by him. Edward would always tighten his grip around me so that I could barely breathe, and move much faster than usual. And always, Erik would stare at me... but not as if he was angry, or wanted my blood, but like he was gazing at a famous piece of art. But, of course, he would also keep his distance, and he would shake vigorously, his hands curled into fists.

The week passed quickly, and Edward did nothing but watch over me. Not that I minded. When Saturday came, his eyes were black. It became much more difficult for him to be with me, I could tell. He would freeze when I came to close, and stayed a small distance away from me at all times.

By Sunday, hunting was unescapable.

"Bella..." He said to me, sitting in my room on the old rocking chair in the corner. "Is it all right if I leave you with Emmet and Alice for a while?"

I sat on the far end of my bed, turning the pages of the school books while Edward seemed to be very captivated in what I was doing.

"All right." I never wanted him to leave, but I knew that he had to. "When will you be back?"

"As soon as possible. I promise." He cautiously walked over to my bed, and sat down. I smiled at him before turning back to my school books.

"When will you leave?" I asked, without looking up.

"About an hour."

"And will I go over to your house?"

"Yes, but Erik won't be there. He's hunting with Carlisle. And I'll be watching his mind, as well." I was satisfied with his answer. The past few days, I had talked myself into the thought of Erik as nothing more but an interesting new vampire, and I hadn't felt anything but fear when I had seen him. I had just gotten that confused with other emotions.

An hour later, we pulled up to the Cullen's house. Inside, Emmet and Alice were waiting for me patiently. When I walked in the door, Alice jumped up and rushed over to hug me. A huge grin on her face, she pulled me down onto the couch next to her. Emmet didn't have as much enthusiasm as Alice did, but he smiled warmly.

"Bella!" She said, as if it had been years since we had seen each other. "So good to see you!"

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, after receiving another large hug from Alice.

"With Carlisle." Edward answered for her, and kneeled down in front of me. "You promise you'll be safe, all right?" He took my hands. I blushed when he did this in front of Emmet and Alice, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Bye." He whispered, and stood up again..

"I love you." I said as he walked out of the door.

Emmet stood up and left towards the kitchen. I was stuck with numerous questions from Alice about how my life was going. I answered them all the best that I could, and after a very long time of this, I made an excuse to quickly get out.

"Alice, I think I'm going to go upstairs and use your bathroom."

"Edward will hate me for it. He told me not to let you leave my sight." She held my arm firmly, but let go after she realized that she couldn't very well follow me in.

"Be quick about it." She let me go, and I ran up the stairs, sighing with relief. Alice was wonderful, but she talked to much.

I had a moment to relax in Edwards room, and I planned on taking full advantage of it. I headed towards the end of the hall, and entered Edwards room. What little sun there was came through the glass wall, and I imagined how gorgeous he would be if he were here right now.

I stood for a moment, enjoying my little fantasy. It was then that I noticed something move slightly in the corner of my eye. I turned my head the other direction to Edward's black leather couch.

On it, was the most beautiful creature I had seen in a long time.

Erik...


	6. Why are you scared?

1A/N:

Krystelvampire: Thanks for all the nice reviews! It's so nice that you like my story enough to be a loyal reader! U rock. :D

ALTA: I thought that it would be nice to have them just be that comfortable with each other, to. I don't think we get enough of that. :D Thanks for the review!

Passionfornight: Sorry for the cliffy. Nice review.

Belles Couleurs: Woo! Internal conflict rocks:D Thanks.

Alwayshereforyou: I will try to make it longer, I promise. Your review was really sweet.

Aquared91: Oooh! So many awesome reviews! Thank you so much:D

Moonlitefairi: D D Thanx!

Da Vinci's Pirate: Lol. Your review was nice. It made me laugh :D

Sweetly Sarcastic: You're right. And really, those weren't spelling mistakes... more like typos. Sorry for that :D. But thank you for the review!

Rippedskies: You're absolutely right. I should.

Ms. Jasper Cullen: Thanks for your review. Really nice.

Dreaming4eternity: Your review was really cool. By the way, I love your username!

Midnight1987: Your going to get more, to! Thanks for the review.

MysteriousMidnightVamiress: Aww. .Thanks. This was one of the reviews that made me really happy to read! I love your username, to.

------

I hope you like this chapter. This ones going to be a bit odd, and it won't make much sense until later, when things are explained. So just bear with me, for now:D

I stood, my legs frozen beneath me. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I could barely breath... He sat the same way. His eyes locked on mine, his body petrified.

He hesitantly stood up, and took a step forward. I dropped to my knees lightly, shaking. This movement caused him to stop, and gather himself before taking another step forward.

"Bella..." He said. His voice was even more alluring than I thought it would be. I closed my eyes.

"Bella..." He repeated, coming another foot closer. "I'm not going to hurt you. Or, at least... I'll try not to." I wanted to say something, but words refused to be spoken. Instead, I nodded.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that."Erik said, now only 3 steps away from me. He kneeled down slowly, never taking his eyes off me, and moved forward more, so that his face was only inches from mine. His voice was now a whisper.

"Why do I scare you?" I knew that I wasn't scared of him being a vampire who desperately wanted my blood, I was used to that kind of thing, but because I had the possibility of feeling something far different than that. Everything I had tried not to think about, tried not to let myself believe came crashing down now, and I hated myself for it. My heart beat wildly, my breath coming in short gasps.

"You... don't." I managed to get that much out. But my voice sounded scared, and I knew that I couldn't hide it. "Not like that, anyways." This seemed to please him. He smiled slightly, and came even closer.

"You have no idea what this is like for me, right now. It's so difficult to be here. It's impossible for me to resist you. But for some reason, I'm making myself." These words sounded familiar to me. I knew where I had heard this sort of thing before.

"I do know..." I whispered, leaning closer, as well. I could feel his cold breath on my lips.

"Bella!" Alice yelled up the stairs, bringing me back to reality. "Bella, come on! You've been up there far to long!" I jerked my head around instinctively, and flinched, knowing what that had done to Erik. He grabbed my arm, restraining himself, but slowly relaxed it after a moment.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said, the words barely audible. He kissed the back of my hand carefully, and suddenly he was gone. I sat stunned for a moment.

I heard the door open, and knowing that it was Alice, I didn't dare look up. But it was then I started crying. I couldn't help it. The tears came out hysterically, and Alice's voice was now scared.

"Bella? Bella, what? Please tell me what happened!" She pulled me up onto my feet, and I wrapped my arms around her. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer for a long time, but after Alice had lied me down, and sat there speaking to me for a moment about things that Edward would do if something bad happened to me, I had calmed down enough to reply to her frantic questions.

"I... need Edward." I couldn't tell Alice. I didn't even know if I could tell Edward. But there was nothing in the world I needed more than to see him right now.

"Do you really? Is it that important?" She asked, taking my hand.

"Yes," I said, and shut my eyes, not wanting to cry anymore.

"Then you stay here, I'll go get him."


	7. Edward

**A/N: Hey. I know the last chapter was short, sorry. I'm REEEEEEALLY working on that! I swear! This chapter isn't going to be much of anything exciting, this is kind of the explaining chapter.**

Alice left me upstairs on the couch with Emmet. Emmet seemed a bit uncomfortable sitting next to me as I was crying, although I wasn't crying nearly as much as before. I had moved on to just laying there pathetically, for the most part.

Just ten minutes later, Edward forcefully opened the door of his room, and nearly ran inside. I almost forgot about what had happened when I saw him, but it didn't last long. He pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around my waste, kissing my neck as he did so. It made my heart quicken a bit, as usual.

"Bella..." His voice sounded tortured, as he said my name many times before pulling away, but still holding me very close. He looked carefully at my face, as I studied his. My fantasy from earlier this morning had come true. Edward stood before me, like a wonderful creature of my imagination, his skin embedded with diamonds from the sun coming through the window. His eyes were a bit lighter, but not much. They had moved to a golden brown color, but were dark, nonetheless . He was still hungry.

Emmet had left the room a moment ago, leaving Edward and I here by ourselves. We sat down, and he pulled me onto his lap. We seemed to be here a lot, these past few days.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have never left you." He pleaded as he held me tight against his chest.

"No, Edward. Don't apologize." I murmured. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Despite how I was feeling, I managed to smile slightly.

"You're so forgiving, Bella. So sweet, and soft. How could I ever put you in that kind of danger? I should have done something about Erik before I left. Make sure everything was ready for me to leave."

"How could you even know what happened, Edward?" I asked, almost hysterically. I was angry with myself for letting it happen. I knew that I didn't deserve Edward in the first place. Someone like _me_ to have someone like him? Unimaginable. But yet, here he was. And here I lay, although I shouldn't be. I tried to sit up, but Edward had a firm lock on my body, letting me move very little. I gave up struggling after a moment, and let my body go limp again across his chest, letting myself cry more.

For a while, Edward just stroked my shoulders comfortingly, but after a while he turned me so that I was lying on my back, and kissed my face until all of the tears were gone.

"What happened, then?" He asked quietly. I immediately began to panic. I knew that I had to tell him somehow, but I hadn't figured out how to do that yet. Should I tell him about Erik? I knew that I was going to tell him that it had something to do with him... but that I almost kissed him? I came so close to betraying Edward that it was frightening. And how could I ever tell him that I might just be feeling something for someone other than him? Not quite as strongly, of course, but I had only known Erik for about a week. Of course it wouldn't be as strong as what I had with Edward. But when I saw Erik...

"Bella?" Edward asked patiently.

The only reply I could think of was short, and very obvious.

"Erik." I said weakly.

"I see..." Edward said, unsurprised. But obviously he was hoping for a different answer. He stiffened up a bit, and his hands clenched into fists.

"He didn't hurt me, Edward." I told him, hoping that he wouldn't do something to unreasonable and severe.

"The what happened? Did he come here?" He asked, his voice becoming louder, but still soft.

"Yes..." I said hesitantly.

"Where was Alice?" He asked, obviously more and more infuriated by every word spoken. "Or Emmet?"

"They were downstairs. Please, don't blame them Edward. It was my fault. Alice told me not to go."

"Mmm..." Edward protested towards his siblings, but said nothing.

"Can I ask you something?" I reached up to touch his face, hoping to calm him down a bit. It worked. He looked at me and nodded, placing his hand on mine and moving down towards his neck. He shut his eyes.

"You said that you'd be in Erik's mind... Why did you not know where he was?" All my questions came in one rush. "And where was Carlisle when he left? And wouldn't Alice have had a vision about something that important? None of it makes sense." I sighed.

"That's partly why it's my fault, Bella. I should have listened more carefully to Erik's mind. But you see, when we're hunting... it's hard. We give in to our sense of smell, mostly, and it's very difficult to focus on anything else. I'm sorry... I should have payed more attention." I slid my hand out from under his, and placed my finger on his lips, not wanting to hear any more apologies when none of this was his fault.

"Only answer the questions." I told him, as he took his hand under his again. This time he moved it to his face, letting me feel the ice temperature of his skin.

"All right, love." He said, half smiling and leaning down a bit closer to my face. "Back to the questions."

"Alice's visions... They're not a sure thing. Usually, yes, she would have a vision about that kind of thing ... whatever _that kind of thing_ is, but you can't always be positive.

"And why Carlisle let Erik come home, I have yet to find out. I'll be waiting for an answer on that one, myself." Edward stood up, moving me gently to the side.

"Does that answer all your questions?" He asked jokingly, and motioned for me to walk out beside him.

"Yes, it does. Thank you." No, actually. It didn't answer _all _of my questions, and my other questions were the ones that were killing me inside. I knew I couldn't ask Edward, though.

"And by the way, Bella," Edward said, opening the door for me. I stepped through it and into the large hallway. "I've still got a few questions myself."

**A/N: Hey. Thanks for reading! And I know that I answerd the questions that the last chapter left (You may not have noticed them in the last chapter while you were reading, but still) extremely rushed and obviously, but it's the only way i could think of.  
**

**Now, Go review:) :) :)**


	8. Shopping with Alice

**1A/N: Hey. I just read my last chapter to the story (I hadn't re-read it) and I must say it wasn't that good. The emotions didn't really show much at all... I'm working on being patient, but it's not coming along to well. Sorry. This chapter, I'm going to re read it. I swear. .Twice. ) Anyways... Time to do another review reply! Wee exciting! (By the way, sorry if you recently left a review and I didn't answer it. I'm only the latest page of reviews, because that's probably the only page of new ones...)**

**ALTA: Thank you so much. Did my story come out cool like that? Haha.**

**MysteriousMidnightVampire: You're very welcome. Thanks for your review! – Oooooh. You did NOT just say that! Lol, just kidding. I'm trying to keep my focus on Edward being with Bella, but you're right... Erik is pretty hot :D**

**ToomuchloveforEdward: I will write more! Thanks for your nice review :D!**

**Aquasred: Oooh! You're back! Thanks for keeping up with my story!**

**Konomako: Love triangles are pretty cool! ) Thanks for the review!**

**Passionfornight: Thanks for that. It made me happy to know that people didn't think it was rushed! I thought it was horribly rushed, but okay! I'm waiting to know what happened with Carlisle, too. I'm thinking about what to do with that.**

**Rippedskies: I will update soon! )**

**Jaw228: I am happy. Haha D. Thank you so much for the xtra sweet review!**

**Panda061: Yay! Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for liking my story.**

**Astertisks: I'm torn with that, to! ( I like both of them so much! Thanks for the review! Oh, and I was wondering what your username meant... I kinda like it!**

**Midnight 1987: Yes, he does! Suspense, suspense. D**

**lauren1991: I love Edward to! It would kill me, also... but I created Erik, you know... so that means that he's the kind of guy I love, as well. So... who do I choose? Hmmm... (By the way, my name is Lauren too. Just a side note. Haha.) D**

**ALTA: Oooo! Not one, but TWO reviews! I'm very happy that your reviewing D. You'll find out soon enough about Edward's questions... I think. Depends on what happens in this chapter.**

**Krystelvampire: I know, I'm definitely trying to do that, but it's a bit hard because Bella doesn't really know Erik well yet. But I'm working on it! "Edward's territory" made me laugh. D**

**angelalways17: I will! Thanks for the review D.**

**MysteriousMidnightVampiress: Sorry for keeping you waiting like that! I'm a horrible procrastinator, I know. But I'll update RIGHT NOW! (And by the way, the dentist DOES suck. D)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward as he opened the door to his car and allowed me to sit down on the black leather interior.

"Well, I'm back, so we might as well do something interesting, right?" He said mischievously before closing the car door gently. I watched him walk around the front of the car to the other side. It was amazing how graceful he was.

He took his place at the drivers seat and started the Volvo.

"Really, Edward. Where are we going?" I said as we pulled out of the long driveway.

"Bella, my love. You have to learn to be more patient." He said jokingly. He turned his head and smiled at me, causing me to look shyly turn my head and look out the window. I couldn't help it. Edward was to perfect.

The trees moved by and dangerous speeds as we sped down the highway at hundreds of miles per hour. All I could see out the window was many different colored blurs passing by. This was definitely not as interesting as looking at Edward, but I knew he was still staring at me, and I was a bit embarrassed to turn my face to him, even now that we had been together for almost a year.

"Bella?" He said after a minute. I looked up at him. As I did, he leaned forward and kissed me deeply. A bit startled, I hesitated a moment to kiss him back. But I had to be gentle about doing so, so he could stay in control. It was always like this.

When he pulled back, he continued to gaze at me.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"I love you." He said, kissing me again. This time, though, it wasn't for as long. Humans _did_ have to breathe, after all.

"I love you, too." I said, taking his hand in mine. His cold skin felt wonderful.

The last 5 minutes or so of the car trip passed quickly. My mind was still hypnotized from Edwards sudden display of affection.

Edward slowed down to a normal speed an a desolate road before pulling into a small parking lot with few cars parked in it. It didn't take long for me to begin questioning Edward about why we were at one of Port Angeles' most expensive dress shops (**A/N: For lack of a better word. I don't know how to make it sound... good.),** and why Alice was standing happily in front of her car a few spaces down, obviously waiting for us.

He said nothing but lead me over towards Alice, who greeted us warmly. All the while, I pressed Edward to tell me what was going on. He just laughed and kissed my hand. I sighed and gave up when we were about 5 feet from the glass doors. Edward stepped in front of me quickly to pull it open.

Inside, there was a wide a wide range of costumes. They were all strikingly beautiful dresses, looking as if they were made for royalty.

Instantly I started asking more questions. I was a excited, though, and I didn't do a good job of hiding it.

Edward let go of my hand and nudged me over towards Alice.

"She's all yours." He said, as I scowled at him. I knew how Alice was when we went shopping.

"Come on, Bella. You're going to look so beautiful in one of these!" She said, running over to a wall covered with gorgeous dresses with corset's attached to them. I followed with my arms crossed across my chest, reluctantly.

"Alice, why do we even need these?" I asked when I was standing by her side. She had moved over to another dress, and she was examining it carefully.

"Edward told me not to say anything, so I won't. He's already mad enough at me." She looked up at me and added in a playful tone, "Sorry, Bella."

I groaned as Alice lead me over to another section of the large building. Edward had left, so I knew we'd be here a long time.

"Bella, what dress do you like?" She asked me finally, after walking slowly past a row of black lace gowns. She held up two of them now.

"I think either one would look amazing on you." I told her, turning to a few of them myself. For some reason, Alice laughed.

"Not for me, Bella." She said, holding one of the dresses next to me to measure. It was really small, much to small for me. I knew that I would never be able to fit into it.

"For _me_?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, I think that's about the right size." She said, ignoring my question.

About an hour later, I had tried on about 15 dresses. They all fit pretty well, to my surprise. It wasn't until Alice picked out a stunning dark purple sleeveless dress with a black corset and a diamond embellishment, though, that Alice rushed over to hug me when I came out of the dressing room.

"Bella, you look extraordinary!" She said, holding me at arms length so she could look at me. "Edward's going to be so excited." I liked hearing that.

I did have to admit that I did look pretty wonderful, although it _was_ only a dress.

Since Alice had found what she was looking for very quickly (everything looked good on her) we were able to leave right after we bought it.

As we approached the counter, the cashier, like most did, raised her eyebrow at us. Alice just placed the dress on the desk and smiled at her.

"How much for this dress, please?" Alice asked her, as if it really mattered how much it cost.

The woman turned to her computer and pressed on a few things before looking up at us and saying;

"The total would be $7,470.00." She finally returned Alice's smile as Alice pulled out a credit card from her purse.

"Perfect." Alice placed her light orange dress beside mine. "And this one to, please."

We walked out of the building, Alice walking beside me, satisfied.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." She said, heading towards her car.

"Where's Edward?"

"He decided to get a bit of hunting done while we were gone. But he'll be home when we get there." She assured me.

"And Alice... can you please tell me why we need these?" I added hopefully. She shook her head, and climbed into her car.

"You'll find out when we get home."


End file.
